Cutting a reverse spot-face in a workpiece with conventional spot-facing equipment is time consuming, difficult to perform properly, and tiring for the operator. More specifically, it may be difficult to maintain the reverse spot-facing cutter in coaxial alignment with a hole that is to be provided with the reverse spot-face. Furthermore, while cutting the reverse spot-face, pulling force must be continuously exerted by the operator on the pilot shaft of the reverse spot-facing cutter to maintain cutting action. Additionally, the operator must periodically interrupt the cutting process to prevent excessive penetration of the workpiece by the reverse spot-facing cutter.